One of the major safety concerns of nurses and other health workers is the risk of accidentally pricking oneself with contaminated hypodermic needles. This concern has become particularly acute since the onset of the AIDS epidemic. It has been reported that, as of January 1989, 20 health workers have been infected by the AIDS virus by such accidental needle pricks.
In light of the dangers associated with contaminated hypodermic needles, it would be of importance to develop a hypodermic needle that is safer than existing hypodermic needles to the people who must handle them. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hypodermic needle that is safer than existing hypodermic needles for health workers and others to use and handle. In keeping with the proceeding object, it is also an object of this invention to develop such a hypodermic needle that is not cumbersome in use, and that can be put into the safe mode by a simple action by the health worker immediately after the needle has been removed from the patient. And in light of the large quantity of hypodermic needles that are used by the health profession, and the expense involved with this large quantity of use, it is a further object of this invention to provide such a safe, easy to use hypodermic needle that can be manufactured relatively inexpensively.